


Restless World and Moonlight Kisses

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock e John, la viglia di Natale. Pattinano in una a Somerset House ormai deserta, e poi ballano a ritmo del cantare delicato di una voce d'altri tempi.Dal testo: "John tra le tue braccia è impacciato ma felice, tace e ride appena. Ti ha detto che ti ama. E tu sei rimasto lì, imbambolato. Col suo respiro addosso, le mani calde attorno alla vita e le dita allacciate alle sue in un groviglio senza inizio o fine. Ti senti l’idiota più idiota al mondo e non t’importa neanche."





	Restless World and Moonlight Kisses

[When I fall in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfAb0gNPy6s),  
Nat King Cole

   
 

 

 

Hai così poca cognizione di te stesso, che a chiudere gli occhi ti sembra quasi di galleggiare. D’avere la leggerezza degli angeli, la consistenza impalpabile delle nuvole, l’animo spensierato di un bambino. Hai così poca cognizione di te stesso che a tratti quasi dimentichi dove ti trovi. Ti scordi di tutto, concentrandoti soltanto sulla consistenza del suo corpo premuto contro al tuo. Sarà che stai ballando su una pista di ghiaccio con John stretto al petto e sarà che non c’è nessun altro oltre a voi due, ma il cuore è un tumulto di tremiti e sospiri, rilasciati come a voler scacciar via la pesantezza. Sarà che non capisci più niente da tanta è l’emozione.

«Avrei dovuto dirtelo anni fa.»

John tra le tue braccia è impacciato ma felice, tace e ride appena. Gli hai detto che lo ami e lui ha risposto dicendo che ama te. E quando l'ha fatto te ne sei rimasto lì, imbambolato. Col suo respiro addosso, le mani calde attorno alla vita e le dita allacciate alle sue in un groviglio senza inizio o fine. Ti senti l’idiota più idiota al mondo e non t’importa neanche. Sorride e i suoi passi seguono il ritmo della canzone. Il suo canticchiare allegro ti fa vibrare labbra e palpebre. Ma sarà che gli appena detto d’amarlo, e ancora non ci credi.  
   
 

 

When I give my heart It will be completely  
Or I’ll never give my heart

   
 

 

Avevi una razionalità, un tempo c’era. La ricordi vagamente e sai che aveva a che fare con la logica e forse anche con una specie di metodo deduttivo. Ora però è svanita, andata e i fili di pensieri che ti si tendono nella mente e si diramano ovunque tra sensi e battiti, hanno una radice proprio assurda. La colpa è dell’atmosfera suggestiva di una vigilia di Natale che riesce a coinvolgerti per la prima volta in tutta la vita. La colpa è delle luci del palco che vi illuminano entrambi di un orrendo violetto, e che ti ritrovi ad adorare. Ami il fatto che faccia un dannato freddo e ami persino questa canzone dolciastra e strabordante di quel romanticume falsato che in genere detesti.  
   
   
   
 

In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

 

   
John mormora a voce bassa quelle poche strofe. È una musichetta semplice e assai banale, la dannata logica suggerirebbe Brahms o Chopin come più adatti alla situazione. Eppure, oh, è stupefacente la maniera in cui la sussurra! Ti fa battere il cuore e tremare un non ben precisato qualcosa dentro ed è per lei che ti pare d’esser sospeso a mezz’aria, avvolto dal nulla. Abbracciato a mirabolanti illusioni; che sia un sogno? Non t’importa, comunque sia è la sensazione più bella che tu abbia provato e questo groviglio che sale dallo stomaco e t’affanna la gola, assomiglia dannatamente alla felicità. La tua, la sua. Una beatitudine appena agguantata e che non hai intenzione di lasciar andare.

 

 

 

And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too (I feel that way too)  
Is when I'll fall in love (I fall in love)  
With you

  
   
   
   
«Sarà per sempre. So che fatichi a crederlo, ma io lo so. So che sarà per sempre perché non ho mai amato nessuno prima di te. Non ho mai fatto per un altr’altra persona quel che ho fatto stanotte.»  
«Baciarmi sotto la luna?» chiede John, sorridendo appena.  
«Non ti ho baciato» rispondi invece tu, confuso e vagamente saccente.  
«E allora che aspetti?» Ridi e lui con te, perché eri talmente preso da te stesso e dai tuoi pensieri d’aver scordato certi passaggi fondamentali, o forse sei troppo arrugginito in faccende sentimentali per sapere quali sono, questi passaggi necessari. Probabilmente una parte di te contava su di lui e sulla sua esperienza, e infatti è John a prendere l’iniziativa. Nemmeno ti dà il tempo di rendertene conto che t’afferra per il bavero del cappotto, attirandoti a sé con una foga che vi fa pericolosamente vacillare. Solo allora lo baci. Ed è strano, lento, morbido. Umido e appassionato. È vorace, sensuale e poi di nuovo più dolce. È un imprevisto baciarsi mentre Nat King Cole ancora canta di voce suadente. Buffo che nel mentre tu ti accorga che sta iniziando a nevicare.  
   
   
   
 

When I fall in love it will be forever

   
   
 

Pattinare, e farlo a mezzanotte. Pattinare e un po’ ballare, a ritmo di una musica lenta, col corpo che si scioglie mentre i fili intricati dei pensieri s’attorcigliano attorno a un’unica, meravigliosa, prospettiva. Una che per ora ricacci in un angolo della mente, ignorandola perché a certe cose penserete a casa. Pattinare in una Somerset House deserta, con lo sfarfallio delle luci ancora accese, e intanto perderti in quel toccarsi intimo. Pattinare e baciarsi a occhi aperti. Quasi insicuri. Pattinare con le ginocchia che tremano e le carezze che non bastano. Pattinare, e ballare, e cantare e nel contempo baciarsi. Pattinare e per un istante, uno soltanto, temere che sia stato tutto un sogno. E allora tremare e avere paura. Pattinare e cadere dentro a un abisso di dolce follia. A svegliarti è la neve che cade a bagnare la punta del naso e la risata leggera di John.

«Ti amo» dici, ma sarà che sei impazzito. Sarà che, di cognizione di te stesso, ancora non ne hai.  
 

 

 

   
**Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ci sono molte piste di pattinaggio all’aperto a Londra, la più suggestiva secondo me è quella di Somerset House: https://www.google.it/search?q=somerset+house+skating&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjfwPXG86DYAhXIUhQKHTQXCCQQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=637
> 
> Fra un paio di giorni (al massimo a Santo Stefano) pubblicherò una one shot decisamente più corposa di questa, alla quale lavoro da qualche mese e che è decisamente lunga (tanto, tanto lunga). Però volevo pubblicare una cosina prima di Natale, anche inutile perché ci tenevo a ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno seguita quest’anno e siete stati tantissimi. A voi faccio tantissimi auguri, sperando che questa piccola songfic aiuti a ripagarvi del sostegno e dell’affetto. Ho due progetti per l’anno prossimo, ma ve ne parlerò prossimamente.  
> Koa


End file.
